


Hollowpoint & Whiskey

by orphan_account



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Cartinelli - Freeform, Espionage, F/F, F/M, Marriage, Recruitment, SHIELD, Spy - Freeform, Undercover Bobbi Morse, Undercover Clint Barton, Undercover Missions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 15:01:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12843660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Hollowpoint & Whiskey

Laura sighed softly made her way down the hallway, her husband and friend were likely just about arriving at their destination any minute. She would have to wait to hear back for perhaps days to know if they’d gotten out alright. She shook her head to refocus herself, her patients needed her to be at her best. Everything outside the hospital would need to wait. Turning as she stepped into a room, she cast a warm smile as she spoke. “Good morning, how are you feeling today?”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sitting in the front room of a barely furnished safe house in Budapest, Clint was a million miles away. Propped up on his elbow against the armrest. He didn’t take any notice of Bobbi’s speech, the blonde leaning over a map of the city as she provided a detailed commentary on her theory.

Yet slowly began to realize she wasn’t hearing any acknowledgment she turned, speaking sharply. “Clint.” In an instant he jolted, attentive as he gave a nod. “Yeah?” Bobbi shot a glare as she replied. “C’mon man, Romanoff is out there somewhere and we’re already trying to catch up.”

Walking across the room and casting a glance over the map as he replied. “I know, I know Bobbi. But she’s on the run, I don’t think she came here because it’s somewhere she’s familiar with, she’s gotta be desperate.” An unimpressed look as the blonde replied. “Right or she’s playing everyone and defection isn’t going to fly.”

A stiff nod, Clint replied. “Maybe, but she’s got a lot of attention on her now, that isn’t going to die down any time soon.” Bobbi swept her hand over the map as she cut across him. “Focus. We’ve got a lot of ground to cover and I need you to have my back, just like I’ve got yours.”


End file.
